


the dream weaver

by Rosenovel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenovel/pseuds/Rosenovel
Summary: An explorer decides to travel through her own dreams. Here is what happened.





	the dream weaver

"Okay you're in," an omnipresent voice calls out echoing into a low static. "What does it look like?! Are there anyone there?! What~"

"Wait already!" I interrupt; "I'll describe everything to you when something happens okay; but right now there's nothing. It's dark and that's it."

"What that's it?! You've got to give me more than that!" it cries out; disappointment laced with the static.

“No, nothing.” I respond.  
And there really is. Nothing; nothing to see, nothing to smell, nothing to touch, taste, hear (except for the voices ringing through my head loud, brazen and pestering with questions). I don't see anything in the pitch black engulfing me. I can't feel anything, not even the floor below me, in fact, I'm not even sure there is a floor below me, I think to start moving my toes before realizing that I don't feel them either. It's as though I don't even have a body, as though in this place nothing exists, nothing needs to exist.  
It's almost serene; being there, as though I was free, and pure, and simple. Existing but not at the same time; it was as though this world of nothingness has extracted me from the limitations of the real world into nothing, but pure rest. It was almost perfect, this nothing world. 

“HEY!"  
"Come on! You've got to give me something to work with! Concentrate, please; you're my eyes and ears down there. You can't just tell me there's nothing and leave it like that!” The voice whines, shaking my tranquility and testing my patience.

“There is nothing; David!” I yell, “I don't even know how I could stress this enough. It's black, that's it.”

“Oh, what do you mean?” He asked in a sudden scholarly tone.

I can almost imagine him, in my minds eye, pen and paper, poised to write his exposition on the wonders of a world composed if nothing but darkness.  
Explaining, in great excited detail, how the darkness reflect the human soul; and leading hundreds of thousands people in the dogma of the realm of nothingness. I would laugh at such a sight if I was a bit younger; instead I simply let the image fade from my mind until I become unperplexed once again. I give a calm replay.  
“Its black, thats it, no sights, no smells, no… no…. Ah, scene’s changed.”

"Really? What happened, where are you now?” 

“Mmm-ha. *Tsh*,"  
“I seem to be in a clean cut garden, there are lots of flowers and grass, but that's it. I don't hear any animals or anything. The garden does seem to be bordered by a wooded area, and that's about it. It's all very bright and colorful.” I offer.

“Ah a serene environment, it must be used to relax and things like that, here describe the flowers a bit more. What type are they, describe their appearance for me.”

“Okey, dokey!” I say, before bending to pick one up; when suddenly the flowers are gone. I'm standing on a shiny black floor. I look up slowly and find myself sequestered in an empty square room surrounded at all sides by thick slabs of marble, polished and shiny.  
“Ah, Danal the scene changed again, but could you, like, fast forward through this? I've got a bad feeling.” 

“Why? What's happening? Where are you, do you recognize this?”

“No, but I feel uneasy, like some thing's about to jump out at me.” Suddenly a pungent smell fills the room. I feel a shiver go down my back and my malaise leaps into full fledged fear. I turn around slowly, taut with trepidation, until I see, off the corner of my eye, a large yellow substance that wasn't there before. It looks like a greasy pudding mountain. There's no defining features and no slimy trail save for the puddle expanding beneath it. It looks harmless enough, if rancid, but I still feel trepidation running shivers down my veins and so I decide to call Don again.  
“HEY de-dede can you hurry up? SOME slime creature appeared.”

“Don't worry I've almost got it, just tell me when the environment changes and don't move.”

“O-okay but hurry it up!” The thing seems to look over me despite not moving. Depravity seems to fill the room and I just want to run, but I stand my ground and silently pray that this monster continues to just stand there.  
Then some of the slop seems to give way to show a black line in the middle of the slop. A black line, no longer than my thumb, but it grows and grows until a taut makeshift smile is spread across the creatures face.  
I could barely hear the muffled sound of some dude cursing under my unbridled screams.


End file.
